Trust me, you don't want to know!
by Zumlover
Summary: Avery is a natural shap-shifter who attends Hogwarts in the middle of year 4, becomes friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron and even Draco, and finds her lost father on the school but no one can know about her father and the fact she is a shifter. Secrets upset everyone and Avery must tell someone her secrets, but does she pick the right one? And what are the secrets of her friends?
1. Chapter 1

I am alone. I live alone. I don't have friends, I don't have family. No one knows that I excist. It may sound like I'm having a crap time on school, but I don't even go to school. I live in a forest. The only one who knows about my excistance, is a centaur, Firenze. I met him about a month ago when I was attacked by some weird creatures. Don't ask me what it was, because I really don't know. It attacked me and I couldn't defend myself anymore because my leg got injured in a fight with a dragon and I was sitting on the ground putting on a new bandage. he saved me, helped me with my leg,gave me some food, and showed me a small cave where I could sleep. Since then, I meet up with him once or twice a week to talk and he then helps me with my injuries ( I ussually get like 3 new injuries a week, fighting and falling over tree tronks) he once told me about the school for wizards nearby and that I should go there, but I never did. I learned some basic magic from my mother until she died 3 years ago, when I was 12 years old. Until now I have been able to save myself like this, so I don't feel the need to learn more. After she died I had to flee into the woods because of men trying to catch me. Yes, really trying to catch me. I am a shape-shifter, already since my birth, according to my mother something that I have from my father, who's also a natural shape-shifter. My second identity, as my mother and everyone who knew about it said, is a black panther. But anyway, these men were trying to catch me with bewitched nets and some really stupid spells, but never succeeded. From that moment on, I have lived here in the forrest, in the middle of nowhere, alone, until now.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 hours ago, I made a big mistake. I went to close to the border where the forrest ends at the grounds of the wizard school. I was curious how a wizard school looked like, because when I was small, I only went to a normal school, but not for long because of some people having problem with a mystirious, big, black cat screwing around in their gardens at night, me and my mother (my father left when I was about 5 years old) had to leave town and go and live nearby a big forrest, where no one else dared to come close. But when I when standing at this border, I came to close and a enormous guy saw me and he brought me to the head of this school, where I am sitting right now.

The old man with very weird glasses looks at me like I'm remembering him of someone. "What's your name?" he asks me. "Avery." I answer him, looking around for the best way to escape. "Well, Avery." He goes on, "I'm Albus Dumbledore, I am the head of this school. I have heard that you came out of the forrest, did you live there?" "Do" I answer "I still live there, I am not staying here, if that's what you think." "Sadly for you." Dumbledore goes on "You have to stay here, we can't let you go back into the forrest, when something happens to you, we have to see it as our responsebility." "Well, sir." I say with the biggest fake smile you can imagin "I'm very sorry to let you know, but you can't keep me here, you won't be able to, and besides, you don't want to have a dangerous shape-shifter on your school, do you? That would be extremely dangerous for the students, their parents won't allow their children to have classes in the same room with someone that could easily kill them, with one spell, or one claw in my case." The man looks at me, not even surprised, like he knows that I am a shifter. "I see what you mean to say, but no one needs to know about this, do they? And, you won't tell them about it, and you won't escape, because I can help you with finding your father." "How do you know I am searching for my father, who is probably dead anyway?" I say, very surprised about the fact he knows about that, I thought the only one who knew about that was my mother, because it was her idea to search for him. "I know your father very well, child." Answers the man, Dumbledore if I remember it correctly, "He studied at this school and he actually works her now, as a teacher, so he's not dead, like you thought he was, I can bring you to him, if you promiss me to stay in the school, Avery." "So.. if I stay here, do I have to stay here forever, or can I leave after some time?" I ask. "You have to stay here until you're 18 or have a very good reason to, a véry good reason." The man answer looking at me in a very weird serious way, likes he needs to, but doesn't want to. "Ok" I say, "since I have no choice or what so ever, I will stay, so.. eh.. where can I find my father, and where can I sleep, because I am very tired." He just nodds at me and says: "Alright, follow me then.

_hey everyone! chapter one and two are done, I'm working on 3, will be done as fast as possible! Chapter 1 and 2 were more introductions, in 3 the real story will start! please review if you like it or if I did something wrong, I'm Dutch so I will probably do that a LOT! Thanxx_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the enormous school building, first up, to one of the highest points in the building, a small tower. To the top of the tower were a lot of long stairs. We went up in circles and after a while I almost had to throw up. Dumbledore opened a small door and went inside. "As it is very unusual to have a new student in the middle of what would be their fourth year, we've decided to let you sleep here and we won't put you in a House. Because the students are not allowed to know you are a shape-shifter, you will not have transfiguration lesson together with them, but on your own with a teacher. I also thought it would maybe be a nice idea to let you help our teacher Care of magical Creatures with his lessons, If you're ok with that?" "I guess so…" I say shocked by the big amount of information. "Good" Dumbledore goes on. "Here is your schedule and I will see you at dinner in half an hour." I nodd and Dumbledore walks away and leaves me behind in the small chamber. I open the paper he gave me.

_Time table Avery Johnnson_

_Legenda:_

_H= lesson with Hufflepuff_

_G= lesson with Gryffindor_

_S= lesson with Slytherin_

_R= lesson with Ravenclaw_

_Monday: Herbology (H,G), Care of magical Creatures (teaching G,S), double period Divination (R,H) _

_Tuesday: History of magic (G), double period Potions (S,G)_

_Wednesday: Care of magical Creatures (teaching, whole day, H,G,S,R)_

_Thursday: double Defence against the Dark Arts (R,S), History of magic (S)_

_Friday: Charms (G), Potions (G,S), Information hour about Triwizard Tournament (H,G,S,R)_

Interesting, all these lessons, not! I hope the teachers aren't too bad. I sit on the small bed in the corner of the room. I hate this! I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here at all! I take my wand out of my boot and look at it but I put it back again almost directly, it won't help me out of here. I think I should better go downstairs and eat something, that will help me thinking.

So that's what I do. Dinner is quite awkward. I have to sit at the table of the teachers for now, until I know somebody to sit with. The food is good but everyone is looking at me, at every move I make, so I don't feel very comfortable. When I'm finished I go back to my tower. On my way there someone stops me. It's a small girl with long blond hair. She smiles at me "Hi, I'm Luna, I heard you are new here?" I look at her, she seem nice, I might be able to be friends with her. "Yes, I'm Avery, nice to meet you." The girl smiles again. "Nice to meet you to, I just wanted to know if you're as kind as you looked from a distance and I think you are which is absolutely great but, eh, I have to go now, but I think we have some classes together so I'll see you then, bye!" And she walks away. I walk towards my tower again. I get stopped by a group of children, A boy with red hair, a boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with curly brown hair. "Hi!" the girl starts "I'm Hermione, the boy with the red hair is Ron and the other one is Harry, we had to give you this, your uniform from Dumbledore" "Thanks" I say. The boy with the red looks at me in disbelieve "Did you really live in the Dark Forest with all the weird creatures and spiders and stuff?" "I did, yes, but it's not as bad as you think it is. You get used to it." I answer tired of the questions everyone asks me. "I'm sorry, he is not really used to see anyone new, and he's very afraid of spiders." The boy with the glasses, Harry says. "Ha, look who we have there, Weasly, Potter and Granger and o, I don't think we have met." I turn around to see he is talking to us this arrogant. There is a boy standing in front of me, with blond/white hair and an arrogant smile "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you." the boy says. I only give him a halve smile and turn around to Harry, Hermione and Ron and give them a look. Hermione turns to Draco "O, go away Draco, she's not interested." "Well, don't you think it would be better if you ask her first without answering for her" Draco snaps at her, and then turning to me, "What's your name?" I turn to him, annoyed by his way of speaking. "My name is Avery and Hermione was right, I'm not interested, thank you." I then turn to the others again "I gotta go now, see you later!" and then, Finally I can go to bed.


End file.
